Commission: Just Like Clockwork
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: Orianna hadn't planned on being interrupted during her private time. But when a summoner happens upon her, she decides to make the best of it.


Hello :) Please enjoy this Orianna fic, who's commissioner kindly allowed me to share with the rest of you.

* * *

><p>Just Like Clockwork<p>

Orianna

The summoner, having just finished a game, walked down the long hallway of the summoner corridor. He was somewhat tired, and very happy. He had just won a grueling match, and was excited. He only had to win two more games to advance to the next division. It was in the wee hours of the morning already, but he didn't feel tired at all for he had taken some energy potions earlier. He continued to walk, with no idea where he was going.

For some reason, he found himself suddenly in the champion's hallway, which was the living quarters of most of the champions. Some of them, like Nocturne, preferred to live in the outdoor grounds of the institute. Nidalee and Zyra, among others, lived in the jungle. Everyone knew not to go outside at night, or risk the void creatures' wrath.

The summoner continued to walk, stopping every once in a while to listen to all the noise going on inside each room. Every room had started with a name tag on it, but some of the more aggressive or private champions had ripped them off. Lux still had hers on the door, and had even decorated it with rainbows and pretty colors. Typical. Her brother, Garen, had one with Demacian colors. It was interesting to see how each tag was unique.

He walked on, until he reached a room that was completely devoid of a nametag. There was just a small gear hanging on the door. There weren't any particularly loud noises coming from inside either. The door was slightly ajar, and aroused his curiosity. He moved closer, and pushed the door open even further. He was startled to see it was a completely empty room, save for one figure in the middle of the room.

It was a figure he knew well, for he had summoned her so many times on the rift. She was one of his main champions.

Orianna.

She was moving, in an interesting way. It looked like she was… dancing.

Her petite robotic figure spun in circles as she moved. She didn't seem like a robot at all, as she danced. The summoner found himself mesmerized, unable to stop watching her. He leaned against the doorframe, keeping his eyes trained on her.

She continued to dance for a little while, before sitting down onto the floor and with one delicate finger, reached down to that sensitive area between her legs. She pressed a button, and there was a clattering sound, then something hit the floor. The summoner's curiosity was aroused even further.

Her arm moved slightly as she emitted quiet, sensual moans. They sounded strange at first, and somewhat unnatural, but they grew louder, and more insistent as the seconds ticked by. It was soon obvious what she was doing. "Hah…" She murmured.

The summoner was incredibly surprised, and stumbled loudly in the doorway.

"Ah!" Orianna exclaimed, turning her head in his direction. "Who is there?"

"J-just me." The summoner said as he walked into the room. "Sorry for interrupting."

"Mmm…" She moaned, looking away from the summoner. It seemed she didn't care that he was there.

Orianna didn't stop moving her arm and moaning, and he realized that she was indeed masturbating, touching herself in her most sensitive area. The clattering sound had been the panel over her pussy being taken off, revealing a very realistic pussy. She continued to rub her clit, as she turned her head once more to lock her eyes onto his.

"Summoner?" She suddenly said.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Why… why does this feel good?" Orianna asked innocently, looking at him with her piercing eyes.

"Um." He wasn't sure how to explain it. "Everybody has a spot… between their legs… that feels good when they rub or touch it." She was incredibly innocent about it, and it was kind of cute.

"Do you have one too, summoner?" She said, with a curious look on her face.

"Yes, I do. But it's different from yours." It felt like a sex-ed class.

"Can I see?" She removed her petite fingers from her clit and stood up, moving closer to the summoner. "Can I?"

"Uh… I guess." He pulled apart his summoner's robes, revealing his shorts. After those dropped to the ground, his large penis flopped out.

Orianna gasped. "Wow…"

As she watched it, the summoner began to grow hard. "You can touch it if you want." He smiled as he placed both hands on his hips.

She reached forwards shyly, just slightly running her fingertips along the shaft. "It's growing…? Harder…" She murmured as she continued to touch it, leaving pleasurable, light sensations. Though she was still relatively new to this, she was actually learning quite fast.

Orianna enveloped his hard penis with her entire hand as she massaged it firmly. "Am I doing it right, summoner?"

"Definitely. Can you do it faster? That would make it feel even better…" The summoner said, urging her on.

"Yes, summoner." She said obediently, increasing her pace, increasing the pleasure. Moans slipped out of his mouth as she gave him the best hand-job he had ever received.

The summoner ran his fingers through her silky hair. "Put pressure here." He instructed, pointing at the place just beneath the tip of his penis.

She did it obediently, smiling at the summoner. There was a mixture of excitement and curiosity on her face. She continued to squeeze at his rock hard dick, as moans slipped out of his mouth. "You're so good at this." He whispered. Drops of pre-cum escaped out of the tip,

Orianna laughed.

"Go faster…" He instructed. He liked being in charge, and her hand had a nice, hard grip on his dick that made him want more.

"Okay." She replied, as her speed increased radically, her hand moving so quickly that he felt like he was going to orgasm within moments.

"Oh, Demacia, Orianna, keep going." He cried out, incredibly close to the pinnacle of pleasure. He wanted to cum all over her hand, again and again. It seemed impossible, but she moved even faster. It seemed like she wanted him to cum fast too. "Oh, Orianna… This feels so good…" He closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of the petite girl stroking his big thick cock.

Orianna stared into the summoner's eyes as she tightened her grip once more.

It was far too much for the summoner to take, and he moaned loudly as he came into her hands, spilling his white, thick cum all over her. "Oh my gosh, summoner! What happened?" She said in surprise as she released him from his grasp.

"Oh, no, no, that's good. You can do something like that too, where it feels very, very good." The summoner explained.

"Really?" She said, surprised. "Summoner… Will you please show me?"

"Of course." He murmured. He moved closer, and wrapped an arm around her waist before pulling her close. He inspected her crotch, and found that the pussy there was incredibly realistic. He wondered if it would be just as sensitive to touch. Well, only one way to find out.

Using his free hand, he rubbed her clit. "Does that feel good?" He whispered into her ear. "Tell me it feels good."

Orianna stretched and moaned as she relaxed into his arms. "Yes, summoner, it feels so good…" The summoner was incredibly good with his fingers; this wasn't his first time with a champion.

"I'm going to make you feel even better." He promised as he slipped a long finger into her, starting shallowly, but when she moaned sensually, he pushed deeper. Her slim body was squirming, and her pussy tightening as he continued to press into her wet pussy. Her mouth couldn't even keep shut, as she cried out from the pleasure.

"Oh, summoner!" She exclaimed as she wrapped an arm around his neck, leaning against his strong chest. "This is… So…" She couldn't even form coherent words as waves of pleasure washed over her. She had never felt this kind of feeling before, and it was absolutely amazing. He wanted her to orgasm, and orgasm hard.

All of a sudden her pussy was tightening, the walls clamping down onto his finger as she squeezed. "S-summoner, I feel so tight… And… Aaaaagh!" She yelled as she came, her pussy juices pouring out of her, as her inner walls contracted and pulsed. Her knees buckled as she collapsed onto him, her entire body trembling from the experience. Her pussy continued to throb as she went limp into his arms before regaining her composure.

The summoner moaned as he watched her beautiful chest heave up and down from the powerful orgasm, wanting to enter her immediately. He was having such a hard time holding himself back. "Orianna…" He grunted. "Can I make you feel even better?"

"Yes, summoner, p-please…" She stuttered as she spun around and pressed her breasts into his chest. She had a shyness about her that the summoner liked.

He knelt, and both their bodies gently sunk to the ground. She lay on her back, staring up at him with a seductive look in her eyes. Her blue eyes seemed to pierce through his. He cocked a smile as he knelt down, and positioned himself at her soaked pussy. "This is going to feel very good, Orianna. Trust me." He smirked as he pushed into her.

Almost immediately, her walls tightened around his thick cock, squeezing hard. Though this was the first time Orianna had done this, she could tell that this certainly was not going to be her last. Her pussy adapted easily to his thrusts, growing tighter and tighter as he pumped into her with a powerful rhythm. Orianna cried out, in pain or pleasure, he did not know.

"Oh, summoner, summoner, summoner!" Her voice increased in volume with each word, and it was incredibly sexy. He felt great that it was him that was making her scream.

As he fucked her, she began to orgasm, her pussy creating even more juices as he pounded. She was throbbing, and it only made him move faster. All of a sudden, due to the incredible excitement, Orianna felt her own body succumbing to the pleasure. She lost all control, surrendering her body to the summoner.

He continued to thrust as her body went limp, before pulling out, completely ready to cum. His semen came pouring onto her slender legs, as he rubbed himself to make sure every last drop was out. He cleaned his dick off, before turning his attention back to Orianna.

He noticed that the key on her back was winding slowly, and perhaps that was the reason she was going limp. He picked her up easily and turned it, three times. Nothing happened at first, until a few seconds later when Orianna got up, and placed her hands on her hips. Her lips were pouty, and it was a look that he had never seen on her face. "Come with me." She commanded.

"Yes…" The summoner was in awe at how assertive she had become. It definitely was a change he liked, and it was sexy.

He followed her into the other part of the room, where a large bed sat hidden in the shadows, which explained why he hadn't seen it earlier. "Lie on the bed." She said firmly.

He did. As soon as she climbed onto the bed, she touched his penis roughly, rubbing it to make it hard again. Now the tables had turned, and she was the one in control. She spread her legs wide over his huge cock, and her pussy juices dropped and coated his penis thoroughly in the sticky lubricant.

She shot him a cocky smile before dropping down, taking his _entire monster cock_ into her tight pussy, the walls tightening as she did. Orianna pulled out, completely removing herself from his cock. It was an interesting technique, and it was so thrilling to have Orianna take his entire dick into her pulsing, tight pussy. He could feel himself reaching orgasmic levels, as she reached behind her and wound up the key even more and went even faster.

Orianna began to use this technique in an inhuman speed, making him moan as he felt the incredible amounts of pleasure fill his body. The pleasure was reaching a pinnacle so fast, he could barely breathe. She was moving so quickly on his dick, he swore that he was going to cum in only a couple of seconds. "Yes, yes!" She yelled out sexily.

Orianna was reaching her own orgasm, and her eyes were shut as she felt the pleasure wash over her, but unlike the last time, she was not going limp. In fact, she went even faster, wanting the feeling to last for as long as possible.

She dropped down for a longer time, as he came into her, his seed filling her. "Oh, summoner!" She moaned as she thrusted her hips, still on his dick. As soon as he finished coming inside her, Orianna started again. She was so hungry for him, and could not get enough.

The energy she had was incredible, and the way she fucked him was so good, the summoner had to use all of his strength not to come immediately. "Fuck me, Orianna, fuck me!" He yelled as he stared at her pink pussy, taking in all of him. "Oh, yes, this is the best fuck I've ever had!"

She smirked as she pounded. "Yeah, summoner, I'll fuck you hard." She said, sexily. She was picking up the dirty talk too, and learning fast. With her hands she touched his chest and her own breasts, increasing the good feeling.

He was coming, and there was no stopping it. Orianna was just too good, her pussy too tight and responsive. It was fucking amazing, and he wanted more. He wanted it to last for as long as possible. He thrusted his own hips to her rhythm, as she took him in and pulled out again and again so quickly. He had never thought sex with Orianna would be this good, and she was proving him wrong.

"Are you cumming yet?!" She growled as she increased her pace even more, which he had thought was impossible. "Cum for me, summoner!"

"Yes, Orianna, I will!" He groaned as he came inside of her as she did too, two powerful orgasms colliding at once, creating a powerful energy that completely blew him away. He came and he came, unable to stop himself from filling her entire pussy with his juices. He was claiming her as his, and definitely wanted to fuck her again.

"Are you done?" She asked.

"Um… Yes." He said, not sure what to respond.

She didn't say anything back, and simply climbed off the bed, his cum and her pussy juices dripping from her pussy. She walked off to god knows where, leaving a trail of the white, sticky substances as she did.

The summoner watched her as she went. "Damn, I hope we do that again some time."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! Shoot me a review and let me know what you think.<p>

Cheers!

Serenity


End file.
